The Death of Remus and Tonks ONESHOT COMPLETE
by Mariainthemiddle
Summary: The actual death scene of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks is not in the book HP and the Deathly Hallows. Here is their brave end, true to the facts of the book. Fred Weasley's death reaction is also here. Sry bad descriptions, I want it up already!


**Hey all I felt Remus and Tonks needed their death scene which wasn't in the actual DH book. I added the Weasley's reaction to Fred as well. I absolutely loved all three of these character's and this is my first HP fanfic so I decided to do something that I felt I personally wished I could have read. RIP LUPIN TONKS FRED and the many other's laid to rest by the end of the series!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (That would be sweeeet, wouldn't it??) I used two quotes from the book, the very beginning, and then all of Voldemorts quotes. Page numbers are included after these quotes.**

**Please let me know what you think in the comments!**

* * *

Setting the Scene: The Battle of Hogwarts is in full swing. Harry just ran up to the room of requirement with Ron and Hermione and kicked out Ginny, Tonks, and Neville's Grandmother. Aberforth just ran past with a group of students.

* * *

" 'Have you seen Remus?' Tonks called after him.

'He was dueling Dolohov,' shouted Aberforth, 'haven't seen him since.'

'Tonks, Tonks, I'm sure he's okay-'"(DH 626) But that was all Tonks heard of Ginny's comforting words, for she had pelted down the corridor behind Aberforth. They turned the corridor just as two masked Death Eaters busted through an old tapestry. Aberforth halted, wand raised, and the little group of students did the same. Tonks didn't stop.

"Confringo," she screamed as one of the masked men hurled a large chunk of debris her way. The stone sizzled into dust where it was and she continued down the staircase. "Remus!" she shouted upon seeing him on the ground. He appeared to be battling not only Dolohov, but another masked Death Eater by himself and it seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. He was bleeding and he looked as if he was unable to stand. Both men looked up distracted by her cry and Lupin aimed a killing curse in their direction. The masked Death Eater dropped heavily to the ground. Dolohov let out a scream of fury and, "Avada Kedavra!" For the briefest second Lupin caught Tonks' dislbelieving eyes and he gave the tiniest of smiles. As if to say, "I'm sorry," and he slumped down. Remus Lupin was dead.

"REMUS NO!" Dolohov laughed, a manic gleam in his eye, taunting Tonks forward. They danced and spun, sending jet after jet of light at one another. Both aiming to kill. Tonks couldn't cry. She wouldn't. Not now at least. "EXPELLIARMUS," she shouted in pure frustration. She had tried almost every other spell. To her astonishment Dolohov's wand wrenched from his hand, flew through the air, and landed at her feet. She raised her wand, ready to strike when, BOOM, the wall exploded. She was hurled backwards, hit by flying debris and keeled over in pain. 'Where's my wand?!' She had dropped it in the assault, and it was rolling away from her. She lunged. Wand in hand she wheeled around. Where was Dolohov? She saw him staggering out of the rubble now, yet he looked thoroughly shaken by the explosion. That is when it happened. Death Eater's poured out of the opening in the wall. Nott, Yaxley, Traver's, and Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange's eye's roved wildly across the scene. Over the masked figure on the ground, over Dolohov struggling to stand, to Lupin's still form, and Tonks. She let out a throaty chuckle at Lupin's unmoving, lifeless body. "My niece," She said the word as if it were a sin, "do this yourself did you?" She nodded to Remus. "Couldn't stand the werewolf any longer?"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Bellatrix shrieked as she dived out of the way, the spell hit Nott squarely in the chest for he was standing directly behind her. He buckled. Tonks jumped to her feet and the dance resumed three to one as Bellatrix simply watched with an amused expression on her face.

"STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"STUPEFY!"

"REDUCTO!"

Tonks was thrown back again, hitting the wall, sliding down.

"ENOUGH!" Screeched Bellatrix, apparently not amused anymore. She didn't seem to like the fact that three grown men couldn't finish off one witch. Tonk's raised her wand again, only to have it blasted from her hand. She knew what was coming. Knew she would be reunited too soon with Remus, and the only sorry she felt was for her newborn son. Teddy. With no fear in her heart and visions of Teddy behind her lids she gazed up at her deranged Aunt who raised her wand, breathing heavily. She didn't even pay attention to the words, see the jeers. A flash of green. Peaceful nothingness. And then, blinding, beautiful light.

------What happens Next?

Nymphadora Tonks' head lulls forward as she leaves the raging battle behind her. A blinding flash, battle screams. The Death Eater's have no time to enjoy their newest victory as Neville Longbottom, Bill Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Luna Lovegood, and Dean Thomas surge through the hole in the wall. Before anyone can cast a spell a booming, terrifying voice amplified throughout the grounds.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery," came his cold, high voice. Everyone stopped, listened. Though everyone remained on guard, wands raised. "Yet you have sustained heavy losses." Bellatrix laughed openly at the student's who had just entered the fray. "If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately." Yaxley, Traver's, and Dolohov began backing up immediately, Bellatrix lingered long enough to smirk before she too backed away, towards the entrance hall. "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, Directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour" (DH 660).

"Oh Harry, don't even think about it." Angelina whispered, tears leaking from her eyes. Bill put a comforting hand on her back before looking at the mess they had stumbled upon.

"Oh man, that's a blow." He said rather shakily looking upon the upturned faces of Remus and Tonks. Luna already walked forward, and said softly,

"We have to move them. To the Great Hall." She was kneeling by Tonks, stroked her face. Tonk's hair appeared to have changed to a normal light brown color.

"The Great Hall then," Dean said, clearing his voice and wiping his face on his already grimy shirt. Dean and Angelina carried Tonk's away while Bill and Neville grabbed Lupin. Luna walked ahead. As they walked through the massive doors of the Great Hall they notice the only noise they could hear was sobbing, shrieks of pain. Each one of them felt a kick in the gut when they saw how many people where already lined up in the middle of the room. About fifty dead already. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bustled up, both shaken, Mrs. Weasley's eye's were tearing despite her best efforts of control.

"I told her-I I- told her to stay out of it! Oh Tonks, Remus! That poor child! I can't-" She stifled a sob and Mr. Weasley put his arm around her, gravely observing the scene. Angelina and Luna ran off to assist Madame Pomfrey on her raised platform. Neville walked away, in a trance like state out the doors to the grounds, and Dean went over to Seamus, who was standing a little ways down the line of the dead, staring at someone with tear streaked cheeks. Bill stepped towards his parents, about to speak when a flash of red hair by the door caught all of their eyes. Percy trembled from head to foot through the door, sobbing. Arthur, Molly, and Bill felt their hearts stop and wrench out of their chests at the site of George slowly walking in, with Fred in his arms. Lifeless, unresponsive, unmoving, unmistakably dead.

"NOOO! FRED! FRED!" Mrs. Weasley pelted forward disbelieving. Wand raised, as if she could help him. "Rennervate! Rennervate!"

"Molly-"

"RENNERVATE!"

"Mom, he's gone," George said in a hollow, cracked voice.

"Molly, there's nothing we can do," Mr. Weasley said through his own sobs. Bill took Fred from George and placed him beside Remus and Tonks. Mrs. Weasly stroked his face, his hair. Gazed into the empty face of her troublemaker child. He had been on his last dangerous adventure.

"A true hero Bill whispered putting his arm around his father. Arthur had tears cascading silently from his eyes. Fleur made her way back to the Great Hall then and began sobbing at the scene. She clutched Bill and Percy. Ginny's arrival was heartbreaking. She burst in exclaiming, "where is he?" and ran toward her family to discover what she heard had been the truth. She was positively shaking with sobs as she looked down at the face of her fallen brother. George knelt down by Fred's head, and just stared. In complete shock. When Ron and Hermione arrived Mrs. Weasley was across Fred's chest, Shaking and moaning. Percy flung an arm around Ron, and Hermione squeezed a swollen faced Ginny. From far away, Harry Potter looked upon the scene. The Weasly's huddled around Fred, and the pale yet peaceful faces of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks right beside them. He turned away. He couldn't look anymore, didn't want to gaze upon all the faces of the people who had died for him. He ran up the marble staircase and toward the Headmaster's study. Ready to hear his fate.

* * *

**I stayed true to the information given in the book because I wasn't trying to fabricate a diff spin to the novel, I was trying to fill in a missing piece. I found a cute comic of Fred Weasley's death that actually made me feel better about the fact that he died, it was really cute so I'm putting it on my profile for you to enjoy as well!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
